Forum:IRC!
Hey guys! In a random spur of boredom, I decided to go ahead and create an IRC channel for the site. For those who don't know what IRC is, it stands for Internet Relay Chat, and basically is a free internet chatroom. The link to get to the channel is here if you have a browser with a built in irc thingy, or something like chatzilla, or you can use a java based irc viewer thingy here. To the parkster and Glacier wolf, go on and just ping me and I'll give you both op powers. Talk to you all soon. 23:45, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :Update Users can now access the channel through the Wikia Cgi:IRC client. Hope to talk to you guys soon. 14:52, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Ok I'll 'ping' you and as for the IRC channel could you please put the link to it on the side bar. Could you then take off the Gaming IRC channel; ultimately replacing it. Thanks for the contribution to the community I'll post a public announcement on this weeks news about it: The parkster 16:28, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :Yea, I'll look into it, I could go with a project page for it that links to the methods and shit. Give me about an hour and I'll have it done. 18:32, 18 February 2008 (UTC) ::Done. It needs some help on some stuff but its there and linked properly. 18:55, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Suggestion I have a suggestion: We can make a BPWiki Chat and get agree about the hour, to have more activity on the channel and talk with the whole community. I frequently come to de channel, but I haven't seen anyone else.. 19:18, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :This is a good idea. I'm also always on the channel, but only on weekends or late at night. Would everyone be able to go on at 7-8 tonight? 19:48, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I'm living in Spain.. I have to find out the time in Spain • 19:53, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :::Well, right now its about 415 here, so just add about 3 hours to the time. 21:13, 26 February 2008 (UTC) The IRC thing seems a bit dodgy to me and for some strange psychological reason i don't like it really! I think that msn will be better and more versatile because it's instant messaging. We could all agree to add each other. This way we can save time going to people's talk pages and giong through the process of writing a long message. This would be very convenient if someone was half way through editing a page and they wanted to ask, for example, how to do a certain template or something. This way they can tell them quickly and they don't have to leave the page helf edited. This will be a great way of communication but what do you lot think? The parkster 11:09, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :I like the IRC, but The parkster have a good point, MSN is instant messaging. I support ;) 13:45, 3 March 2008 (UTC)